Oblivious love (Niff love story)
by Unlovedsurvivor
Summary: Nick Duval loves Jeffrey Sterling. Jeff loves Nick. Everybody knows they love each other, except for Nick and Jeff.
1. Movie date

**Third person:**

Nick was almost finished getting ready for his movie 'date' with Jeff. To Nick it's a date, cause that's what he wants. To Jeff it's also a date. But they both are so oblivious to each other and it's funny. Nick loves Jeff, Jeff loves Nick. Everybody knows that, but sadly not Nick and Jeff. They both know that the other is gay, but they don't know that the person that loves them is their bestfriend. Nick was struggling getting his bowtie on. He always weared them while going out, he thinks bowties are cool, which they are. The blond laughed.

"Let me help you, _Nicky_," Nicky, the nickname Jeff gave Nick way back when, when they first became friends. The name that always twisted the brunette's stomach.

"Thanks," Nick said and felt his cheeks heating up, he had to look down to hid his blush.

"Don't look down. You look cute when you blush," The blond said, cursing to himself after he just said that. That sentence caused to Nick blush more.

"Thanks," Nick muttered smiling, as Jeff finished with the bowtie.

"There ya go, bro. Nice and dapper," Jeff said patting the shorter boy on his chest.

"Ready Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Jeff answered as the pair walked out of their dorm room.

They made their way down to Nick's charcoal gray 2012 Chevy Camaro. Talking about the movie, The Avengers, they were about to see.

"Iron Man all the way, Nick!" The blond exclaimed which made the brunette roll his eyes.

"Bro, Thor can kick Iron Man's ass," Nick remarked as they got in his car and he started it.

"Ha! Take away Thor's hammer and what do you have?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Mh. Well Jeffy, in the Avengers, Thor is a demi-god, but actually Thor is a god in norse mythology, so he's a god, can summon lightning without his hammer, and he can fly. Take away Iron Man's suit, and what do _you _have? Nick asked raising his eyebrow.

"A multi-millionare, genious, inventor," Jeff replied rolling his head to look at Nick while wiggling his eyebrows and grining. "Plus in the comics, Iron Man still faught without his suit. Observe the swerve Nicky."

"Whatever," Nick said, now clearly annnoyed with Jeff, but even as annoyed he can't stay made at Jeff. The way he giggled at winning the argument, the look in his eyes when he told what Iron Man was when he wasn't in his suit.

"You going to keep staring at me? You're supposed to be driving," Jeff said and I blushed and noticed the red light turned green. I started driving, stealling looks at Jeff.

They teens reached the movies and they got out of Nick's Camaro. They walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for the Advengers, seven thirty," Jeff said.

"Okay, that'll be twently dollars," The guy said. Jeff took out money but Nick stopped him.

"No Nick, it's fine," The blond said smiling. "You always pay."

"Cause I don't want you too," The brunette replied.

"To bad! Here you go sir," Jeff said placing the money in the opening.

"Have a good time," The guy replied sliding the two tickets through the glass opening. Jeff took the tickets and handed one to Nick.

"Thanks," Nick said smiling. "I'm buying snacks though, and you can't say shit!"

The blond laughed and held up his hands in surrender. They went into the snack line and Nick bought a large popcorn and two drinks. They boys entered the theater and took their seats as the movie started.

During the movie Captain America asked Tony Stark, "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away- what are you?"

Tony smirked. "Uh, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Jeff looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Nick quietly exclaimed. The blond stuck his tongue out at Nick and Nick rolled his eyes. "Watch the movie," Nick remarked and the blond chuckled and turned his attention to the movie.

After the movie, Nick and Jeff was laughing and smiling as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Man that movie was so good!" Jeff exclaimed

"I am a god! You cannot hurt me foolish mortal!" Nick added laughing and Jeff making destruction noises in the background.

Nick's phone rang and he picked it up accidently hitting the speaker. "Hey Nick! How was your date with Jeff?" The brunette's eyes widen and the taller boy blushed.

"'Twas not date, Thad!" Jeff excliamed, which panged Nick's heart because he wanted it to be soooo badly.

"Wait am I on speaker?" Thad asked.

"I accidently clicked it," Nick remarked.

"mmhmm, but we have Warbler practice tomorrow after classes," Thad replied.

"It wasn't planned though," Jeff said frowning.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know that. But Wes said for me to call everybody and tell them," That explained. "If you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at him, I don't even want to go."

"Ugh! Okay, is that all?" Nick asked.

"Yep, have fun on the rest of your date!" Thad exclaimed.

"It's not a date!" Both boys exclaimed blushing and Thad laughed as he hung up.

Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder, yawning.

"You tired?" Nick asked and the blond nodded. "Let's get you back to the dorms then." Jeff nodded again and Nick took them both back to Dalton and to their shared room.


	2. Truth or Dare?

The teen boys were just watching tv in there room when Jeff's phone went off. Jeff groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hey, Jeff, it's Thad. Anywho, I was wondering if you and Nick wanted to come to this party I'm throwing. Just the usuall guys. You, me, Nick, Wes, Thad, David, Blaine, Blaines new boyfriend Kurt, and by the way, Kurt's joining the Warblers," Thad told Jeff.

"That's cool, and how do you know I'm not with Nick?" Jeff asked Thad.

"Nice joke, so you guys coming?" Thad asked laughing. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Let me ask," Jeff put his phone on his shoulder. "Nick, party at Thad's. You down?"

"Ya, sure," Nick replied without looking away from the awesomness of Doctor Who. Jeff picked his phone back up to his ear.

"Ya, we're in. What time?" The blond asked Thad.

"Starts at nine," Thad replied.

"Kay, see ya," I said.

"Bye," He replied hanging up.

**Nine pm, at Thad's house:**

Nick rung the doorbell. "Coming!" A voice was heard from inside the house. The door opened to Thad.

"Sup, Niff," Thad said and the boys shot him a cunfusing look. "Niff it's your couple name, Nick and Jeff."

"We're not dating!" Both boys shouted at once, blushing afterwards.

"Mmhmm, anyways come in, we're about to play spin-the-bottle!" Thad exclaimed.

"How childish," Jeff replied and Nick snickered at Jeff's comment.

"Shut up and go," Thad rolled his eyes and pushed the boys further into the house. The boys laughed and walked into the living room.

"Hey Jeff, Nick," The other teens all greeted.

"Sup guys," Jeff said and Nick just nodded in reply.

Thad walked into the room. "Kay, so who's up first?"

"Dibs!" Jeff semi-shouted causing the other males to chuckle. Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on Thad. Jeff smirked evily. "Thad, truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you, so truth," Thad replied getting smirks and grins from his fellow Warblers.

"Ugh, you're no fun. Fiiinee, hrm. Is it true, that you never had a girlfriend before?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is false, my turn!" Thad spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. "Oh yay Blaine! Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling pretty awesome, so I'll go with dare," Blaine said smiling.

"I dare you to give your new boyfriend a lap dance!" Thad exclaimed a second after Blaine's sentence.

"Two things. One, it scares me that you already had that planned, and two, I have no music," Blaine said.

"Oh I got that covered," David said as he took out his Ipod and played 'sexy back.'

Blaine smiled and gave a lap dance to a very embarresed Kurt. At the end Blaine stayed ontop of Kurt and he gave Kurt a soft kiss.

"Awww," The chorus of the other boys cause both Blaine and Kurt to blush.

"Shut up, my turn," Blaine replied spinning the bottle. It landed on David.

"Ooooooh, David. Truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a badass, let's go with dare," David replied smirking.

"I dare you to do the ice and salt challenge," Blaine said after a moment of thinking.

"The hell I am. You crazy Blaine!" David exclaimed. "But ok." He added after the laughter from the group died down. David jumped up and pour salt on his palm and took a few cubes of ice and squeezed it. After a few seconds David shouted. "Ow! Fuck that hurts!" As he ran to the sink and dropped it in. He came back and showed us his hands.

Thad laughed. "Haha, you're white!" David looked at Thad with the Fuck-you look.

"My turn," David said spinning the bottle. It landed on Jeff. David, Wes, and Blaine all smirked. "Jeff, dare or dare?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jeff asked.

"Not really," David replied and Jeff sighed.

"Fine," Jeff sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," David said chuckling

"Oh god..." Jeff mumbled only loud enough for Nick to hear. Nick smiled lightly.

"Hm, well Jeff. I dare you to kiss Nick," David said.

"WHAT!?" Both the boys yelled.

"It's a dare Jeff, gotta kiss Nick! On the lips, five seconds, I'll count out," David said. "Victory is ours!" David exclaimed high-fiving the others.

Jeff looked at Nick. "Is that okay?"

_Of cource it is Jeff, I fucking love you, and I'll make out with you anytime of the week_. "Y-ya."

Jeff took a breath and scooted closer to Nick. He moved his head towards Nick's and Nick did the same. Jeff and Nick closed their eyes as they kissed. All worries drained away as it felt as they were getting shocked by a lightning bolt.

"four... and five," David said and it took all of their might, but the boys pulled back looking down.

"Now what did you guys feel while kissing?" Blaine asked grinning.

_Like I was going to melt in Nicky's mouth._

_Getting blown up by a tank, that was being opperated by Jeff._

"Nothing," Both boys mummbled creating an awkward silence.

"Lies! You're both blushing!" Blaine exclaimed giggling like a girl.

"Ya, cause you made it awkward!" Nick exclaimed.

"How would you like it if we dared Blaine to kiss Thad!?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Ya, not happening," Kurt spoke up.

"It would still be awkward!" Jeff said.

"So it was an awkward kiss between you two?" Wes asked.

"Yes!" Both boys shouted.

"Okay moving on before they kill you guys," Kurt said. "Jeff, you're up."

Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on Nick, the other boys couldn't help grin.

"Truth or Dare, Nick?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Truth," The brunette said as soon as Jeff stopped talking.

"Is it true you are pissed off at the guys?" Jeff asked looking strait into Nick's eyes.

Nick looked at the other Warblers, with the exception of Kurt, then back at Jeff. "Damn right."

"Is it also true that you wanna leave?" Jeff asked.

"Let's go," Nick said getting up, along with Jeff.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party, it was real _fun_," Jeff remarked rolling his eyes. There was an awkward silence between the boys who still sat on the floor.

Nick and Jeff left the house and shut the door with a loud bang.

Nick looked at Jeff. "Wanna head back to Dalton?"

"I guess... Wanna keep watchin Doctor Who?" Jeff asked tilting his head.

That comment made Nick form a real smile. "Yes, Jeffy!"

Jeff smiled as well. "Let's go then, Nicky."

**Back at Dalton:**

The boys where in the six season of Doctor Who, chilling in boxers and t-shirts, besides Jeff who was shirtless, which was killing Nick. The kiss nagging both of the boy's as well. Both wondering what the other felt, and both wondering if the other will get the guts and bring it up... It was Nick who did.

"So, um Jeff.. About that kiss.." Nick muttered pausing the show.

Nick blushed a light red, looking down. "What about it..?"

"Taking a long shot... Did you like it?" Nick asked.

Jeff could only nod, because he did not trust his voice. That and the fact that he had to grip the sheets on Nick's bed to keep him from shaking which was noticed by Nick who was sitting next to him. Nick placed his hands on Jeff's to calm his nerves, which made Jeff turn from a light shade of pink to a dark scarlet.

"I liked it," Nick mumbled. Jeff shot his head up and looked at Nick.

"R-really?" Jeff asked. Scared that the other teen was just playing with him.

Nick blushed lightly. "I might of actually loved it..." Jeff put on a smile that took up his entire face, because he knew Nick wasn't playing. "I love it when you smile." Nick added blushing more, looking down.

"I love it when you blush," Jeff replied, his smile turn into a grin. "You look cute.. Than again you always do." It was Nick's turn to go into a dark scarlet shade of blushing.

Nick looked up from underneath his eyelashes which made Jeff die on the inside. Nick leaned up and Jeff leaned down slightly. Nick put his hand behind Jeff's neck as their lips connected. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly and moving in sync, as if they were made for each other. Nick had to back out for breath and Jeff was almost out. Nick smiled and leaned his head against the other's forehead.

"Jeffrey Sterling, I freaking love you," Nick said.

"That's good 'cause I _fucking_ love you, Nick Duval," Jeff replied kissing him softly for a few seconds once more.

"Be my boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"It will be my pleasure," Jeff replied smiling.

Nick smiled. "I love you."

"I know, you said that already," Jeff replied smirking causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"Shut up and-"

"Kiss me." Jeff pulled on Nick's plain, night, t-shirt shirt and smashed his lips against Nick's.

This kiss wasn't like their previous soft kiss. This was a teeth clanging, slight moaning, tongue dominance kiss. Nick moved from his spot next to Jeff, to Jeff's lap. Jeff rolled his hips into Nick's put Nick stopped Jeff.

"We can't," Nick whispered, part of him knew they had to stop, but the other part wanted him so badly.

"W-why not?" Jeff asked, feeling his heart crack abit.

"We just got together, I don't want to rush things, I do love you though," Nick said softly to the blond.

"I understand," Jeff replied giving a slight smile. "I love you too. Are we keeping us from the others for a while?"

"Only if you can keep from kissing me," Nick said grinning.

"I did it for too long, I think I can pull off a few more days," Jeff said with a quick peck on Nick's lips.

"Oh shit that's that's right we have school tomorrow," Nick said with a frown.

"Oh shit, we might not wake up, it's already twelve," Jeff added with a laugh.

"We'll manage," Nick said smiling.

Jeff got up and turned off the lights. He walked back and got in his bed.

"What are you doing over there?" Nick asked and Jeff chuckled.

"So having sex is rushing things but sleeping together isnt?" the blond asked.

"Nooo..." Nick said unconvincingly, but Jeff didn't care. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to Nick's bed as they both got under the covers. Nick snuggled back into Jeff bare torso, and Jeff wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and brought him as close as possible.

"Night, Nicky," Jeff whispered in Nick's ear.

"Night, Jeffy," Nick replied as they both fell asleep.

**A/N: **

**Aha, they're together! Finnally. I just really love Niff. lol. I was origanly going to put them together in a few more chapters... buuuuuuutttt this just came so well so I was like "wth, let's do it.' and boom, they're they are. Haha. Anywho R&R, pwease and thank yuu. :{D.**


	3. Keeping secrets

Next Morning:

Jeff woke up as Nick walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful," The brunnette said smirking.

Jeff giggled and through his pillow at Nick, who pouted when the pillow hit him.

"Morning sexy," Jeff said getting out of bed. "Thanks for waking me."

Nick shrugged. "The alarm clock didn't and you looked to peaceful to wake up."

"You can wake me up next time," Jeff said frowning. Nick shot him a confused look.

"You don't like sleep?" He asked Jeff, tilting his head.

"No," Jeff said simply walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Nick frowned and pondered why Jeff didn't like sleep.

Jeff slightly groaned as he leaned on his forearms against the sink. _Nick, CANNOT find out about me. He will be disgusted in me if he did. I hate keeping him in the dark, but I HAVE to. _Jeff thought to himself sighing. He turned on the shower and got in and washed his pain and worries away.

Jeff walked out with a towel around his waist. Nick saw him and looked at Jeff's lips, then his eyes, back down to his lips, then up again to his eyes. Jeff just smirked and put on his boxers, underneath his towel. He dropped his towel and walked back into the bathroom and hung up his towel. He turned around and bumbed into Nick.

"Woah! Hey there Nick..." Jeff said awkwardly.

Nick smiled. "I'm sorry, you looked to hot not for me to do this." Jeff rose an eyebrow.

Nick placed his hands on Jeff's hips and he softly kissed Jeff. Jeff smirked and kissed him back. Nick kissed more roughly and Jeff just softly giggled.

"Nicky, I need to get ready for school," Jeff said backing out. Nick just pouted.

"I hate school sometimes," Nick groaned and Jeff laughed.

"We all do Duval," Jeff said walking back into their shared room and put on his school uniform.

Jeff looked at the clock. _6:42_. Nick looked at the clock too and smiled. They were usually never ready this early, as they usually get in class with a minute or two to spare. Nick smiled as he got an idea.

"Hey Jeffy, let's go get some breakfest," Nick said as he usually was always hungry before lunch came around.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm not hungry but I'll come with you." Jeff lied but he pulled off a smile.

Nick smiled. "Okay let's go!" Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and walked to the cafeteria

They got in the cafeteria and saw Blaine sitting next to Kurt and David. Jeff sat down and said hi to them while Nick got food.

"So are you guys still mad at us?" David asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Nick said and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Good! It's awkward when you guys get mad at us. I sometimes think you will do something evil and sneaky to us as revenge," David said and the table laughed.

"Agent six," Jeff said.

"Agent three," Nick said smirking.

"Here to save the day or make it a living hell!" They said together earning annoyed eye rolls by their friends. Nick and Jeff started to laugh, they high fived each other and Nick bit his apple.

"Well Agent three and six, class starts in five minutes so I sugest we should get a move on before we're late," Kurt said smiling.

"B-b-but I just got my fwood," Nick said in a little kids voice, which Jeff thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Eat it on the way there Nicky," Jeff said sending him a private wink as he got up.

Nick scrunched up his nose and frowned. As the others got up, which in turn made him get up as well. He threw his food away besides his apple. He walked up behind Jeff who was behind the others. Nick smirked and softly slapped Jeff's ass causing Jeff to yelp. The other boys looked back and Jeff blushed and then looked at Nick who pretended he didn't do anything, with his eyebrow risen

"Sorry... Nick just startled me. That's all," Jeff said glaring at Nick who smirked and bit his lower lip. The other boy's just shrugged and went to their homerooms

Nick and Jeff walked into their homeroom.

"Mr. Duval and Mr. Sterling, you're late," Their math teacher said. "Which isn't a surprise." He said under his breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Nick asked.

"You heard me," Mr. White said causing the class to laugh.

"O-okay then..." Jeff said.

Mr. White groaned. "Just sit down."

The boys looked at each other and awkwardly made their ways to the seats.

"So class, today I'm going to teach you some fun math! Woooooo," He said sarcastically. Noone understood him. He hated kids and teaching... So why did he teach? "Open your text books to page 109."

A kids hand rose.

"What?" Mr. White asked spitting venom at him.

The kid flinched. "I-I don't have a book."

Mr. White groaned. "You've been here for what? The entire school year and I told you since the begging you always need your text book. Now you don't bring it! Whoop-de-do-da-day. Read from a classmate." He mumbled under his breath but the entire class could hear. "Idiot."

The class went silent and the kid spoke up. "Well, I'm new, _Sir,_ and I have not been given a text book. The _principle_ told me you were to give me one. Now, if you think this _idiot_ has been here the entire school year, then I will be more than happy to go talk to the principle about putting me in a class where the teacher isn't some sarcastic, selfish, igit."

Mr. White glared with full hatred at the new kid while the entire class "ohhhh'd". "Well since you're soooo good with your vocab, I'll get you a textbook." He walked back to his desk.

Nick and Jeff backed out from their make out session and they looked at the new kid.. It was _Kurt_! They stared at Kurt then at each other thinking the same thing.

Did he see us?

"I'll ask him if he did after class," Nick said and Jeff nodded.

After class

Nick ran up to Kurt and pulled him to the side.

"Oh hey.. Nick right?" Kurt asked Nick.

"Um while you were getting it on with Mr. White, by the way which was bad ass, did you um see anything between me and umm.. Jeff?" Nick asked. Kurt grinned.

"I'm not really that way towards teachers. I saw it. I distracted him and the class so they didn't notice you guys," Kurt giggled. Nick blushed a deep shade of red.

"Please don't tell anyone yet," Nick said rubbing the back of the neck. "We're waiting for the right time... They've been trying to get us together for like, ever. We just don't want them to get annoying and start pestering in our love life."

"Ah, I see. I won't tell them. You're secrets safe with me," Kurt smiled and relieved rushed through Nick.

"Thank you!" Nick said and hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged back and then backed off.

"We better get to class before we're late," Kurt said smiling and Nick nodded. They went to their different classes.

After school

"So what happened with Kurt?" Jeff asked Nick as he walked into his room.

"Oh he saw us, that's why he got into the whole predicument with Mr. White," Nick said shrugging.

"You say that like it's a good thing!" Jeff said jumping up.

Nick giggled. "It's fine, he said he wouldn't tell anyone because he understands what we are trying to do."

Jeff sighed. "Good."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff on his lips.

"You are just one horny son of a gun arn't you?" Jeff asked.

Nick smirked. "I know right? You may just have to fix that."

Jeff giggled. "I could but I could be a major tease and not do anything for you."

"Oh but you wouldn't do that. You want me to much," Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

"I would, and it's _you_ who want's _me_," Jeff said pushing Nick back.

Nick frowned and Jeff grinned.

"I have homework," Jeff said taking his homework out and started to work on it.

Nick got behind Jeff and started messaging him. Jeff let out a small moan and moved his head so it make it easier for Nick to give him a message. Nick wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist and moved down, digging his thumbs in his shoulder blades.

"You're good at that," Jeff breathed out chuckling sotly.

"I'm good at alot of things," Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

"You're nasty," Jeff said and Nick giggled.

"You know you love me," Nick said.

"Mmh, having some thoughts," Jeff said smirking. Nick slapped Jeff's back. "I'm kidding baby, you know I love you." Jeff added moving Nick from behind him to his lap.

Nick rested his head on Jeff's shoulder and traced lines on Jeff's chest.

"I love you too Jeffy," Nick said smiling.

Jeff rubbed Nick's arm and kissed his head.

"You're sitting on my homework," Jeff said smiling into Nick's head.

"I'm to lazy to move," Nick said cuddling into Jeff's torso.

Jeff laughed and spun to his side so his legs where off the bed. He picked Nick up and dropped him on his bed. Nick whined.

"Noooo, don't leave me," Nick said pouting.

"let me finish my homework than we can have some fun," Jeff said winking.

"Finish fast babe," Nick said giggling.


End file.
